Broken
by elle emina
Summary: He was a hitman. She was a prostitute. They were a match made in heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **Violence

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, got it? Yeah? Good. ;)

**

* * *

BROKEN**

Elle Emina

* * *

--

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm barely holding on to you..._

_-_**B**r**o**k**e**n, _Lifehouse_

_--

* * *

_

CHAPTER ONE

-

-

Once again, she was utterly disgusted with herself.

But it wasn't as if it was something new to her.

She had been in this _job_ for the past three years. Being a prostitute was something she was already used to; but every time she did it, there was always this sickening feeling inside her.

She was just disgusted with herself.

And she couldn't do anything about it because that's what she was: a whore.

She sighed. Pitying herself wouldn't do her any good. There was no money in pity so she better get it out of her system.

She checked the time on the wall clock. It was already fifteen minutes past midnight. It was time for her to go.

Carefully, she crawled out of the bed, trying not to wake up the sleeping figure beside her. Her knees were slightly trembling as she walked around the room to pick up her clothes.

She was so exhausted. All she wanted at that moment was sleep and she knew she badly needed it; but she also knew that she wouldn't be getting it any time soon.

Her customer for that night was very demanding and he almost used up all her energy. He had made her do stuff that was just too much for her. The man was a complete pervert and she hated his type because he treated women like her like a shit.

But who was she to complain? She was just a whore. She was paid only to satisfy her customers' sexual hungers and nothing else. She had no right to demand for respect.

After she made sure that she had not forgotten anything, especially the payment for her service for that night, she hastily left the motel for another _appointment_.

But this one was her regular customer. Once a week, he would meet her in one of his condominium units in secret. The guy was particularly careful about meeting her since he was a well-known public figure.

He was the politician, Senator Akira Tonouchi.

She was well aware that it was dangerous for her to be involved with powerful men like him. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that he pays her well and that was enough for her.

-

-

-

When she arrived at the condominium building, she went straight to the back door and took the elevator. The senator had always reminded her never to use the building's main entrance just to be cautious.

Two men in uniform were standing outside her customer's unit. When they saw her approaching, both of them smirked.

She ignored them. They were the senator's bodyguards and they were already expecting for her arrival. As they opened the door for her, she knew that perverted thoughts were already playing inside their stupid heads.

As soon as she got inside, she went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower without bothering to look for her customer. She knew he would just be inside his room, waiting for her.

After she was done with her shower, she just wrapped herself with the towel she found inside the bathroom and went to the bedroom where Senator Tonouchi was waiting for her.

Her seductive smile was already plastered on her face as she entered the room.

The senator turned to her direction when he heard the door of his room opened. He grinned automatically when he saw her.

"How was my girl?" He said as he put down the pieces of papers he was holding on the near table. His eyes were filled with lust as he gazed on her almost naked body.

"I've been good, Tono-chan. I was really looking forward to see you again." She replied sweetly as she walked her way towards him.

The man grinned wider and then he closed their distance.

She let the towel around her dropped on the floor and let the man caress her.

She was about to let out fake moans when her eyes caught a glimpse of a tall figure from outside the balcony.

She was going to let it go, thinking that it was only her imagination, when suddenly, the glass door of the balcony slid open and a man entered the room.

But before she and the senator could react to the intrusion, the man pointed a gun at the senator and shot him straight on the head.

She stood there, frozen on her feet.

She was now looking straight at the dead body sprawled on the floor. Blood was continuously flowing from the hole on his head.

Her eyes wide, she couldn't speak. She was too shocked. It all happened so fast. The man who she was about to have sex with was now dead on the floor, while she was there, standing beside the corpse and drips of blood splattered on her own naked body.

There was no sound when he was shot. It was silent.

With her mind still in shock, she looked up from the dead body to the man who killed her customer.

The _killer_ was _still_ there _with_ her.

And then it felt as if her sanity came rushing back to her head.

She started to scream.

"AAAHH—"

But before she could scream further, the man was quickly in front of her and his rough hands were covering her mouth.

"Hmmmpphh!"

She struggled but she stopped when she felt him pointed his gun at the back of her head.

Her eyes widened in terror.

"Keep quiet or the next bullet will be inside your head." The man whispered in a low, dangerous tone.

Her whole body trembled. And everything around her seemed to be turning black.

But before she finally lost her consciousness, she looked up at the man, who was still holding her close, and then their eyes met...

And his eyes were the color of blood.

-.-


	2. Chapter 2

**DEDICATION:** Whoa. I have a dedication? Yeah, I do. Heheh.. So, yeah, I dedicate this second chapter to **simplicity's control** because she was the _first_ one who left a review on the previous chapter. Thanks, dear. --_I sound like an old lady. lol--_ It's quite short but I hope you'll like it. Oh and I'd also like to thank the others who reviewed. :)

**

* * *

**

--

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out...  
_

_-_**B**r**o**k**e**n, _Lifehouse_

--

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

-

-

His whole body felt sore.

He badly needed rest and his entire being was asking for it.

But as much as he wanted to indulge himself, he couldn't do it just yet.

There was an almost naked woman, who he only covered up with his torn out jacket, laying on his bed.

He had to decide what to do with her.

He mentally cursed himself for bringing the woman with him after he went to execute his assignment for that night.

The woman saw his face and that means he needed to do something about her. But there was absolutely no need for him to carry the woman on his shoulder as he climbed down a twenty-storey building. That was the part that made his whole body ached.

It would've been a lot easier if he just shot her in the head like he did with his target that night.

He pondered again why he had chosen _not_ to kill the woman. When he saw her standing naked and getting intimate with his target earlier, he, for a very brief moment, couldn't help but feel aroused to see her wonderful curves. She was surely a sight to behold. Although he was sure that she was most certainly just a prostitute paid by the young politician who was now dead.

He couldn't remember the last time he had bedded a woman. It might've already been months so he couldn't entirely blame himself if his sexual urges suddenly kicked off when he saw her.

Looking at her nudity now, he felt it would be a waste if he would just get rid of her without having a taste of her first. Maybe he would just go and finish her off _after_ he had satisfied himself.

He couldn't help a smirk from forming on his face. Carnal thoughts were starting to invade his mind.

He took a step forward and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached for the stray hair covering her face and brushed it away so he could see her face clearly. And he had to admit that the woman had an angelic beautiful face that perfectly matched her voluptuous body.

However, he didn't particularly like the color of her hair. It was honey blonde with red highlights. He had no problems with blondes but hers was obviously dyed. He could see the dark roots of her hair. His guess was she was naturally a brunette.

Carelessly, he yanked the jacket away from the woman's body.

He felt a stirring in his groin as he gazed at the woman's breasts. They were not too big but not too small either. He wanted to reach for them to see if they were big enough to fill his hands. But before he could do so, his cell phone inside his pocket rang.

Feeling irritated at the disturbance, he took out the phone and scowled when he saw who the caller was.

"_Did you finish the job?"_ The man on the other line asked as soon as he answered the call.

"Yeah, as always. I'll be expecting the rest of the payment tomorrow morning. You know the drill."

"_Good. I'll contact you again if your service is needed."_ Then the line went dead.

He scowled then tossed the cell phone on the bedside table.

He turned his attention back to the naked woman on his bed. He moved his hand forward and it landed on the woman's chest. He let himself enjoy as he, in a not-so-gentle way, caress her breast.

His eyes were having a feast over the woman's body when something caught his sight. He stopped touching her breast and pulled the woman's left hand towards him.

On her wrist, there were scars. He took her other hand and saw that it has the same scars too.

It seemed that the woman had a hobby of cutting herself.

Was she suicidal or something?

As he was about to put down the woman's arm, she shifted to her side facing him. He watched her as her eyes fluttered open.

The woman groaned when she finally gained her consciousness back.

Then as she looked up, their eyes met.

And she screamed bloody murder. Literally.

"Murderer! You're a murderer!" She screamed as she quickly jumped out of the bed and pushed herself against the wall, trembling and looking extremely terrified.

Ignoring the aching of his body, he stood up and walked towards her.

The woman seemed to tremble more when she saw him getting closer to her.

She continued screaming and calling him a murderer, but he didn't give a damn. There was no one other than him who can hear her anyway.

As he got closer to her, he placed both his hands on either side of her head, enclosing her.

The woman's eyes widened in fear.

"And you're a whore." He muttered in a very hostile tone before he lunged onto her and crushed her lips with his.

**-:-**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**DEDICATION:** This chapter's dedicated to **eminarats92**. She was the first one who reviewed the previous chapter. Thanks!

--Uh. I was just wondering why some put this story on alert and on their favorite list but they never even bother to leave a review. Huh. Oh, well. Another short chapter for everyone. Enjoy.

* * *

--

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead . . ._

**-B**r**o**k**e**n, _Lifehouse_

_--  
_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

-

-

Her eyes widened as the man devoured her lips with his.

For a brief moment, her mind went blank. But soon, realization dawned at her that there was a very dangerous man ravishing her.

So with all her remaining energy, the woman tried to push him away but failed miserably as the man only pressed his body harder against her.

She whimpered in pain when she felt him dug his fingers on her arms.

He deepened the kiss, easing his tongue inside her mouth. He was kissing her with more force, almost suffocating her with the intensity of his kiss.

She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She stopped struggling beneath him. There was no more strength left within her. Tears were already streaming down her face.

All she could do at the moment was close her eyes and think that all these were just an awful nightmare and she would soon wake up from it.

She then felt the man stopped ravishing her lips and slightly pulled away from her, allowing little space to come in between them.

Fearfully, she opened her eyes, hoping that when she did, the man was no longer there and she had woken up from that nightmare.

But her wish was not granted as his sharp gaze connected with hers. His crimson eyes staring straight at her brown orbs, showing her no emotion whatsoever; just pure emptiness like that of a cold-blooded, heartless criminal.

Her whole being trembled as the man lingered his gaze on her.

She wanted to scream but it seemed like as if she had lost her voice and was left only with sheer terror towards the man standing closely in front of her.

Complete silence dawned at them.

But the man soon broke the stillness of the moment as he spoke,

"What's your name?" He demanded to know.

She felt shivers ran down her spine at the cold huskiness of his voice.

There was uncertainty as she decided whether to give him her real name or not. Her mind was screaming at her to not tell him.

"C-Cherry…" She answered in a shaky voice. Cherry was the pseudo name she would usually give out to her customers.

The man scoffed and his gaze turned into a glare. He knew the woman was lying. He could easily tell by the expression she was giving him.

"You really expect me to believe Cherry's your name?" The man retorted impatiently.

She felt his grip on her arms tightened and his grasp on her hair made her winced.

"Your name." He pressed once more, looking more and more impatient as he waited for her to answer.

"M-Mikan! It's Mikan. Please, you're hurting me…" She sobbed.

The man didn't bother to loosen his grip and instead, he spun the woman around and pushed her down on the bed.

Mikan cried in pain as she felt the impact of her crash. She couldn't believe all of these were happening to her. She wanted to run out of the place but she knew her effort would only come to waste. She had no strength left and the man would easily catch up with her.

She watched him walked around the small room and picked out some random shirt then threw it over her.

It was only then did she realize that she was completely naked. Her hands trembled as she quickly put the shirt on herself.

The man walked back to her with a rope in his hand. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw it.

"If you're going to kill me, why don't you just do it already?" She cried to him as he grabbed her hands and tied it with the rope on the bed post.

The man simply looked at her with his cold, empty eyes. When he finished tying her up, he leaned his face closer to hers. He pulled her chin with his fingers towards him, leaving their faces a few centimeters apart.

"I need a woman in my bed," He stated in a low, guttural voice, "And that's the only reason why you're still alive."

She felt his warm breath brushed over her face.

He finally closed the distance and started trailing kisses to the side of her mouth. She felt as if some kind of electric current had passed over her body. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. It must be fear. It was only fear that caused her to feel something stirred inside her.

She suddenly gasped when she felt his hand slipped at the bottom of her shirt and his fingers started stroking the most sensitive part of her body. She was not able to restrain the moans from escaping her lips.

The man, on the other hand, was unable to stop a small smirk from forming on his face. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He found himself truly riveted by the woman's expression. The look on her face was evident of pleasure even though she was undoubtedly terrified. He didn't know which emotion was overcoming her the most.

Mikan twitched as she felt his fingers curled inside her. She arched her back as her moan got a little louder. She couldn't believe her body was actually taking pleasure at his ministrations. She has got to stop him or else she might just go crazy.

Without further thinking, she kneed his groin with all the force she had left. The man groaned from pain as he jumped out of the bed. He was cursing under his breath as he threw her a deadly glare. He went to get something from his drawer then went back to her.

She felt her blood came rushing through her head as he pointed a gun direct on her forehead.

"You fucking whore!" He hissed, looking extremely furious.

She froze for a moment as she felt the cold metal on her skin. Then she looked up at the man. Her eyes narrowed as she returned the man's glare with equal loathing.

"Do it." She said boldly. The fear she had earlier was already gone. She was no longer afraid of the cold-blooded bastard in front of her.

If he wanted to shoot the gun at her, then so be it. He was going to kill her sooner or later anyway. And it's not like she was ever afraid of death. God knows how many times she had tried to end her life before, so how was now any different?

**-:-**


	4. Chapter 4

**DEDICATION: **To **xXx. romance .xXx**, the first one who reviewed chapter three. Thanks also to the other reviewers. It's good to know that there are people who find this story interesting. You guys motivate me to write more. :)

**AUTHOR'S RANT: **Damn it. I wrote this fic because I want to try writing something with a different theme. Something dark and not the usual fluff... but after I was done writing this chapter and reread the previous ones, they're just plain _boring._ An epic failure. Sigh. Whatever. I'll just try to finish this until the end. Oh and don't expect a happy ending. I haven't decided yet whether they'll live happily ever after, or miserably. It's fifty-fifty. _I'm also thinking of putting more mature stuff in the future chapters. So to those who don't like sexy/pervert/adult scenes, don't __read. You've been warned so don't go __'ewww!' on me._ I will also change the rating to M.

And lastly for my rant: I need a beta reader. It kills me whenever I go over my other stories (and this story) and read them again. They just sucked so bad. The grammar, the flow, the structure etc etc...

Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

--

**B**r**o**k**e**n

--

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

-

-

"Do it." Her voice firm, not showing any fear as she returned the man's furious gaze with her own.

His brows furrowed. He was slightly, just _slightly_ impressed. The woman sure had some guts to dare him like that.

"I said do it. Go ahead and kill me." Mikan said once more.

He scoffed as he pulled the gun away from the woman's head. If he shoots her, then she would get what she wants. Judging on the scars he saw on her wrists, it was obvious that she was not afraid of death, so no way he'd let her off that easy.

"If I kill you now, you'd get what you want," He sneered. "And I'm not _that_ giving."

Mikan's eyes widened. She supposed he already saw the scars on her wrists, the scars she had inflicted on herself during those times she was seeking for comfort; when she thought that death was her only salvation. Well, she _still_ thinks that it is, especially now that she was trapped with this dangerous man standing in front of her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked as she watched the man walked across the room and put his gun inside a drawer and took a grey duct tape, and then he walked back to the bed.

He leaned forward to her, leaving little space between their faces.

"Just your body." He said impassively before he brusquely covered her mouth with a long strip of duct tape.

Mikan tried to struggle but both her hands were tied on the bed post. She then started kicking him but the man caught her legs quickly and taped her ankles together.

A small smirk formed on his lips as he watched the woman fidgeting on his bed. She looked so helpless tied down like that yet if you look into her eyes, you won't notice any fear at all and instead, only find determination and pure loathing.

If only his body was not as sore, he would've had his way with her and ravish her all night. But he was too tired.

He climbed up on the bed and, ignoring Mikan's stifled moans, he lay down next to her. As soon as he was settled beside her, he felt his eyelids getting heavy and soon he was drifted off in a dreamless sleep.

-

Mikan let out another stifled groan. Her body was aching and uncomfortable as both her hands were above her head tied with a rope on the bed post, while her ankles were taped together. The bastard even taped her mouth.

As she watched him sleep, she had finally come to scrutinize his face and she had to admit that the man was quite handsome. She just noticed it now. His untidy raven hair was covering almost half of his face but she could still make out his features. His looks were not like that of a prince charming. It was the complete opposite. Just one look at him and anyone could already tell that he was not the gentle type. And she could attest to that.

She couldn't help but wonder what his motive was when he killed Senator Tonouchi. Mikan knew Tono. Despite being a womanizer and a sex-crazed, the young senator was a dedicated public servant. She was not exactly the kind of citizen who was up-to-date with politics and current events in her own country. Hell, she didn't even give a damn about those things. But she knew enough that Tono was better than the other senators. So why would this bastard kill him just like that?

The way the man killed Tono, Mikan had noticed, seemed like he was already used to killing people; he didn't even hesitate for a second to fire the gun. It was as if he had done it countless of times and can already be considered as his profession.

Mikan shuddered at the thought. _If _killing people was his profession, this man lying next to her was just heartless and plain dangerous, and definitely worthy of her fear.

But she refused to be tortured emotionally and mentally by him. He was already torturing her physically. She might just completely lose her sanity when she let fear overcome her.

As she continued to stare at the man, she felt her own eyes starting to feel heavy and minutes later, she had fallen asleep.

-

-

-

"Yes, there was a woman with him…"

Mikan had woken up that morning with her captor talking to someone over his cell phone.

He was standing inside the room but his back was on her so he didn't see that she had already woken up. He looked like he just had a shower. His hair was still wet and he was wearing different clothes from last night.

"She's a nobody. Just a prostitute Tonouchi paid for the night," He said monotonously.

Senator Rei Serio, the man who was responsible for the death of Akira Tonouchi, had called him that morning.

A week ago, Serio had found out that Tonouchi was suspecting him of smuggling weapons to and from other countries, but the latter didn't have enough evidence to prove that Serio was carrying out arms trafficking so before he could further investigate on his case, Serio had hired a hitman to execute him as soon as possible.

It was now all over the news that Senator Akira Tonouchi had been murdered. He was found dead inside his condo unit by his bodyguards early in the morning. His bodyguards told the police and investigators that the senator was with a prostitute the previous night which now made Mikan the prime suspect for his murder since she had gone missing.

_"Then where the hell is that woman?! Why is she missing?"_ Serio asked furiously and worriedly.

"Dead. I fucked her then killed her after. You don't have to worry about the body. I've taken care of it." He answered, sounding nonchalant.

_"You better. The police are after her but if she's already dead like you said she is, then there would be no problem. Their investigation would be useless."_ Serio snickered, _"Good job, Kuro Neko. The rest of your payment had already been transferred to your account."_

As he ended the call, he turned around and saw Mikan already awake and throwing him deadly glares.

"You're now a celebrity. Congratulations." He leered.

Mikan looked at him fiercely as he sat on the bed and touched her hair. His fingers went down to her face and trailed across her cheeks. She shrieked when he suddenly stripped the duct tape off her mouth without warning.

"You bastard! Now the police are after me! Everybody now thinks that I killed Tono!"

"So? It's not like they could ever find you."

"Let me go, bastard!" She screeched.

"And where would you go? If you get caught, even if you tell the police that you know who killed the senator, the person who was behind all this will set you up. You're good as dead, you know."

Mikan didn't want to admit it but she knew he was right. He made it sound that the person he was talking about was powerful enough to manipulate the case.

"Fuck you." She spat out of frustration and anger.

He smirked, "You will."

**-:-**


	5. Chapter 5

**DEDICATION: **To you all amazing readers and reviewers. :)

**WARNING:** This chapter contains _mature_ content. You've been warned.

* * *

--

**B**r**o**k**e**n

--

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

-

-

It was her best friend. She was sure of it.

That morning, the news of Senator Akira Tonouchi's murder was all over the news. A picture of the suspected killer of the late politician was flashed on the television screen and Hotaru Imai was certain that the woman on the photo was Mikan.

It has been eight years since the last time she saw her in the orphanage and she may have looked different now with her dyed blonde hair and thick make up, but there was no mistaking it.

It really was her best friend.

What the hell happened to her? How did she get involved in this kind of mess? How did she even end up working as a prostitute?

Hotaru suddenly felt pain and guilt washed over her. Maybe if she didn't leave her eight years ago, none of this would have happened to her best friend. If she just kept her promise that she would come back for her…

"_I'll wait for you, Hotaru! Please tell the people who's going to adopt you to adopt me too! Please!"_

"_Idiot. They can't do that."_

"_But how are we going to see each other again? Don't leave me alone here!"_

"_I'll come back for you, I promise."_

But she did come back for her.

She was just too late. Mikan was no longer in the orphanage when she came to see her.

She couldn't believe her best friend would end up like this. Mikan was the most cheerful person she had ever known. The most selfless and forgiving…

How could something so terrible like this happen to someone like her? What kind of life did she have after she left her?

-

-

-

"I need to use the toilet." Mikan said to the man.

He ignored her and continued cleaning his guns.

She really didn't need to use it. She was just looking for an opportunity to escape him.

"I said I need to use the toilet!" She repeated in a louder voice.

This time, he finally turned around to look at her then he got up from his seat. Mikan thought at first, when he started walking towards her, that he would strip off the tape around her ankles and untie her from the bed post so she can go to the bathroom, but her eyes widened when she noticed the gun in his hand.

"W-What…" Her heart almost stopped beating when the guy raised the gun to her forehead. Mikan could feel the cold metal against her skin.

"Have you watched anyone die before?" He asked, his face showed no emotion.

"Oh, yeah. Of course you have. You've seen me kill that senator. That fucktard died in your arms." He continued when she didn't say anything.

Mikan could feel the fear building up again. She felt herself shivered when he started trailing the gun from her face to her neck, then to her shoulder. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"But that guy meant nothing you. You don't care if he died. He's just one of your many customers. Have you watched someone you love being killed in front of you?" Even in the midst of fear, Mikan noticed the sudden ache and suffering in his voice.

"Please… I haven't done anything to you… just let me go." She pleaded, already in tears and absolutely terrified of the man in front of her.

"Like hell I will." He said as he unzipped his pants with one hand while his other hand was still holding the gun.

She felt her body trembling as she foresees what was about to happen. She wanted to scream, but she seemed to have lost her voice.

The man tossed the gun on the bed before grabbing her legs. She winced when he briskly stripped the tape off around her ankles.

As soon as her legs were free from being taped, Mikan started struggling violently. But he took a firm grip on both of her legs using one arm before hitting her hard on the face with his other hand.

Mikan cried in pain. She could taste a hint of blood on her already bruised lips.

The man reached for a piece of small cloth he found on the bed and rashly shoved it inside her mouth.

Mikan gulped in horror as the man pulled both her legs towards him and carelessly spread it wide open before he settled in between them.

She saw him smirk as his eyes roam around the lower part of her body, seemingly enjoying what he was seeing. She was wearing nothing except for his shirt.

And before she knew it, he had thrust himself inside her. Mikan's scream was muffled by the cloth in her mouth.

It was painful. Her face was flushed and tears were continuously flowing from her eyes.

It hurt like hell. It was a hard and violent thrust, and she was not wet. Her body was not ready for it.

He continued thrusting in and out of her with more force and speed, and Mikan felt as if it was going to tear her apart. She could hear his low pants as he worked himself on her.

For that moment, all Mikan wanted was for him to stop. This felt worse than those times she had sex with those hideous, lousy customers she had.

Because, right now, she was just in pure agony.

"Fuck." Was the last thing she heard from the man before everything turned black for her.

**-:-**


End file.
